


Freedom Hangs Like Heaven Over Everyone

by turquoisetumult



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Dark Sam Winchester, Embedded Video, Evil Sam Winchester, Fanvids, Gen, Sam & John Parallels, Sam & Mary Parallels, Video, eerily accurate lyrics, foot-tapping song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester was never meant for normal -- for free will. Hunting, Azazel, Lucifer -- they were all ingrained in him from birth and ancestry. A look at Sam and his "evil" destiny through Mary (and somewhat John). </p>
<p>[Season 1 through Season 5 covered.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom Hangs Like Heaven Over Everyone

**  
**

**Song:** Freedom Hangs Like Heaven  
 **Artist:** Iron and Wine

*Download/Stream video: **<http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/98262.html>**

 

**Author's Note:**

> ** Feedback very much appreciated! Enjoy and thank you!


End file.
